First Kiss
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Sumary: Yunho bertemu dengan pemilik hatinya tapi sepertinya dia terlambat. Namun ciuman pertama berhasil menyatukan mereka. Mian belum pintar buat sumary (- -')a. IT'S SLAH YUNJAE. I'v warned you, if you don't like you may leave this page. Gomawo #bow.


Sumary: Yunho bertemu dengan pemilik hatinya tapi sepertinya dia terlambat. Namun ciuman pertama berhasil menyatukan mereka. Mian belum pintar buat sumary (-_-')a. IT'S SLAH YUNJAE. I'v warned you, if you don't like you may leave this page. Gomawo #bow.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Yunho is belong to Jaejoong, so do Jaejoong belong to Yunho.

**First Kiss**

Jung Yunho seorang mahasiswa dan pekerja keras. Dia bahkan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai kerja part-timenya. Semua ini dilakukan untuk menghidupi kehidupannya sendiri dan membayar uang kuliahnya sekaligus. Dia sudah berjanji kepada orangtuanya bahwa dia akan menanggung seluruh biaya kehidupannya sendiri saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ibu kota dan berkuliah di sana. Yunho sangat tampan, seharusnya, tetapi keadaannya yang tidak begitu menguntungkan membuatnya tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Kadang janggut tipis di dagunya dibiarkan begitu saja, rambutnya lebih sering terlihat acak-acakan karena jarang disisir. Pakaiannya saja jarang disetrika, yang penting sudah dicuci baginya sudah cukup dan bisa langsung dipakai. Namun dia tetap saja tidak peduli meskipun teman-temannya sering memanggilnya si-'messy Yunho'. Terserah apa pendapat orang lain, selama dia merasa nyaman dengan dirinya dan tidak mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain, dia akan tetap menjadi Yunho yang biasanya.

"Yunho aku tahu kamu membutuhkan banyak uang untuk kuliah dan hidupmu di sini, tapi setidaknya kurangi waktu kerjamu. Ini sudah waktunya untuk mengurus skripsimu". Professor Yoochun berusaha mengingatkan Yunho yang lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya daripada studynya sendiri.

"Tapi prof, saya bisa mengatur waktu untuk mengerjakannya sambil bekerja"

"Aku juga tahu Yunho, kamu bisa, tapi setidaknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, kau juga membutuhkan istirahat" professor Yoochun sendiri adalah teman dekat ayah Yunho makanya sejak Yunho pindah ke kota itu, dialah yang bertanggung jawa sebagai wali Yunho. Namun meski demikian, Yunho tidak pernah menerima sepeserpun uang darinya.

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan orang tuamu karna tidak berhasil menjagamu" katanya mempertegas pendapat sebelumnya.

"Nde~ arraseo….~~, aku akan menguranginya"

"Bagus"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku pergi sekarang prof?"

"Ya, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Permisi" setelah membungkuk kepada professor Yoochun, Yunho segera keluar dari ruangan dekan fakultasnya itu dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh…. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana hyung…?" Tanya Junsu yang duduk disamping Yunho, mereka sedang berada di taman kampus saat ini. Yunho satu tingkat diatas Junsu, tapi mereka sangat dekat sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Aku harus keluar dari beberapa tempat kerjaku sekarang ini. Professor Yoochun sudah mengetahuinya "

"Nah… aku bilang juga apa, cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu"

"Iya, tapi kan tidak harus memintaku mengurangi pekerjaanku, aku bisa saja bekerja sekaligus menyelesaikan skripsiku"

"Ahhh~ anyo… aku setuju dengan Profesor. slama ini aku melihat kau bekerja terlalu keras hyung.. "

"Aissshh kau ini ikut-ikutan saja"

"Tapi kata prof itu benar, kamu harus berkonsentrasi pada skripsimu dan kurangi waktu kerjamu"

"Ne ne ne~ arraseo, kalian ini…. Kenapa harus mengatakan hal yang sama di hari yang sama, membuat kepalaku ingin meledak saja."

"Hahahahah, sudahlah hyung, semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga" kata Junsu sambil menepuk punggung Yunho

"Ayolah bersemangat"

"Tapi aku masih membutuhkan banyak biaya, belum lagi untuk membantu ayahku membayar biaya rumah sakit adikku"

"Hei…!" teriak Junsu tiba-tiba dengan sedikit melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk tangannya dengan semangat

"Yah..! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baru ingat, kemarin noona bilang di tempat kerjanya sedang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu yang tahan banting, makanya mereka berani kasih gaji tinggi. Noona minta aku katakan padamu tapi karna kupikir kerjamu terlalu banyak jadi aku menolaknya". Noona Junsu, Nana adalah seorang perias artis dan bekerja pada salah satu produksi film terkemuka di kota itu

"Ya brarti tetap saja percuma, kau sudah menolaknya"

"Ah ani ani… tadi padi noona masih memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu, soalnya noona yakin kamu cocok dan kamu pasti mau"

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde~ "

"Kalau begitu sebentar katakan pada nana aq ambil perkerjaan itu"

"Arraseo, nanti skalian ku minta alamt tempat kerjanya"

"Gomapta Junsu "

"Nde~ cheonman hyung"

Dengan secarik kertas ditangannya, Yunho berhasil menemukan tempat shooting yang dimaksudkan oleh noona junsu. Dan karena mereka memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan dengan segera, tanpa panjang lebar Yunho pun diterima dan mulai bekerja pada hari itu juga.

"Tugasmu akan dijelaskan oleh Changmin, dia adalah penanggungjawabmu selama kau bekerja disini"

"Annyeong, Changmin imnida" kata seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Yunho yang berdiri tepat di samping pak Won yang menerima Yunho untuk bekerja.

"Nde, mohon bimbingannya" kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Changmin.

"Baik cukup perkenalannya, perkenalan lainnya sambil bekerja saja" kata pak Won.

"Baik pak" jawab Yunho dan Changmin besamaan.

Yunho POV

Meskipun sudah banyak pekerjaan yang aku lakukan, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja ditempat sperti ini.

"Jung Yunho Hwaiting!" aku menyemangati diriku sendiri

"Oh~ jadi namamu Jung Yunho" seseorang berbicara dari belakangku, segera kubalik badanku untuk meihat siapa orang tersebut. Seorang laki-laki 'cantik' sedang menatapku dengan tersenyum. Matanya besar dan bulat, hidungnya mungil juga mancung kulitnya saja putih bersih, berbeda dengan laki-laki pada umumnya, terutama dengan diriku si "messy Yunho".

"Annyeong Jung Yunho, salam kenal aku Kim Jaejoong" katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan denganku.

"Ah ya… salam kenal juga Jaejoong" ku terima tangannya dan menjabatnya. Tangannya sangat halus, cepat-cepat kutarik tanganku tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan kasar. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku jika terus bersentuhan dengannya.

"Mohon bimbingannya" kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"Ye..! bekerjalah yang rajin Yunho" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Nde…arraseo" ini pertama kalinya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

'Ada apa denganmu, Yunho' kusentuh dadaku dan coba menenangkan degupannya yang makin kencang setelah Jaejoong pergi.

End of POV

Pekerjaan yang dikerjakan Yunho tergolong pekerjaan yang cukup berat tapi dengan pengalamannya bekerja dimana-mana ternyata membawa keuntungan baginya. Semua pekerjaannya dapat diselesaikannya dengan baik dan tepat waktu. Tidak jarang teman kerjanya meminta bantuannya, itulah yang membuatnya cepat mendapatkan teman.

"Jaejoong ah….. Jaejoong ah…" seorang penata rias Jaejoong berusaha memanggil laki-laki cantik itu dari beberapa waktu lalu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon darinya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menatap satu arah dengan penuh perhatian tanpa mempedulikan penata riasnya yang menanyakan pendapat tentang rambutnya.

"yah… Jaejoong!" kali ini penata riasnya sudah kehilangan kesabaran sehingga dia menghadap Jaejoong dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"Aa ya~ Nana ssi. Ada apa?" katanya terkejut dengan sikap Kim Nana, penata riasnya, kakak dari Junsu yang menawarkan pekerjaan pada Yunho.

"Aish kau ini, jadi sejak tadi aq rebut tidak ada satupun kataku yang kau dengar?"

"Nde?"

"Ya…! Ada apa denganmu Jaejoong ah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Nde? Ah~ Anyeo… Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu" katanya sambil menoleh kembali ke tempat yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

"Ooo~ sesuatu atau seseorang?" Nana mulai menggodanya setelah melihat ke mana arah tatapan Jaejoong, disitu ada Siwon lawan bermain Jaejoong dalam dramanya kali ini. Dari berita-berita yang tersebar mereka dikatakan sangat dekat bahkan dibilang pacaran, karena kebetulan peran yang merka perankan adalah sepasang gay yang sedang memperjuangkan cinta mereka.

"Aish…. Kau ini.. berhenti menggodaku" kata Jaejoong malu-malu

"Jaejoong ah, kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?"

"Apa? Nana apa yang kau bicarakan, itu tidak mungkin"

"Sudahlah Jaejoong ah, kami tahu kamu menyukainya pasti dia juga begitu" Jaejoong tidak membalas tetapi hanya menatap ke arah Siwon dan kawan-kawannya dan mereka semua sedang tersenyum padanya. Melihat orang yang diperhatikannya tersenyum padanya, wajah Jaejoong malah semakin merah dan dia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah~ sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang" goda Nana semaki menjadi kepada Jaejoong yang semakin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali membalas senyum Siwon dan kawan-kawan.

Yunho POV

'Senyumannya sangat manis, seandainya senyuman itu ditujukan padaku'. Aku melihat senyum Siwon semakin lebar saat Jaejoong membalas senyumnya. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan Jaejoong membalas senyum salah satu dari kami, karena jarak kami yang sangat jauh tidak bisa dipastikan ke mana arah tatapan matanya. Tapi dengan mendengar cerita yang beredar, sangat jelaslah kalau senyuman Jaejoong itu ditujukan kepada Siwon.

"Hei Siwon lihat dia tersenyum padamu"

"Hahahah… Kalian ini bisa saja, di itu tersenyum pada kita semua"

"Senyumnya sangat manis, meskipun bukan untuk kami, kami semua malah ikut tersenyum"

"Kau sangat beruntung teman" akhirnya aku ikut memberikan pendapat yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitiku. Cemburu, ya aku yakin aku cemburu.

"Ah~ sudahlah. Kalian mau wajahku berubah jadi kepiting rebus? Ayo ayo, kerja lagi"

'Ya… kau sangat beruntung siwon' batinku sambil menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Ok, sekarang istirahatlah dulu, kita lanjutkan satu jam lagi" pak Won mengijinkan kami untuk beristirhat sebentar.

"Hei Yunho, ayo kita pergi makan"

"Ah~ ani… Aku bawa bekal dari rumah. Kalian saja yang pergi, aku makan disini"

"Oh arraso…kami pergi dulu ya"

"Nde~ hati-hati dijalan" tiap mendekati akhir bulan, kalau harus keluar aku pasti akan membawa bekal, sekaligus untuk menghemat pengeluaran dan memperbanyak tabungan.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman aku segera mengeluarkan bekal dari tasku dan segera memakannya dengan lahap. Aku sangat lapar setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sangat berat.

"Hai Yunho" Aku hafal sekali suara ini, suara yang membuatku merinding dan senang sekaligus bahkan membuat jantungku berdetak makin kencang.

"Oh hai Jaejoong ssi~" kataku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jae saja, bagaimana?"

"Ah, baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Tentu Yun~ " lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuatku lupa bernafas. Senyuman yang hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh sekarang tepat kulihat di depan ku begitu dekan dan hanya untukku. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi aku menyukainya.

"Emm apa yang kau makan itu?"

"Oh ini.. ini bekalku. Oh ya kamu tidak pergi makan ke luar?"

"Ah~ belum, nanti saja"

"Oh…"

"Apa itu kau sendiri yang memasaknya?"

"Nde? Ah.. hehehe,,,, iya… kelihatan aneh ya?"

"Ani… boleh kucoba"

"Mwo? Kmu yakin?"

"Yep… boleh?"

"Ah.. tapi sumpitku cuma satu"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku rasa tidak ada masalah"

"Ok baiklah" sambil tersenyum dia langsung duduk disampingku. Sangat dekat membuat detak jantungku semakin kencang, kalau saja dia dekat sedikit lagi pasti dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang terdengar seperti genderang perang. Belum lagi saat dia mengambil sumpit dari tanganku, tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan, meskipun sangat cepat tapi efek yang ditimbulkan cukup besar. Dan saat dia mencondongkan badan dekat denganku untuk mengambil makanan dari kotak bekal ku bisa kurasakan wangi tubuhnya yang begitu lembut. Sangat enak untuk dinikmati, bahkan lebih enak dari makanan termahal yang pernah aku makan.

"Nah.. slamat makan" katanya sebelum memasukkan sepotong roll egg ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm nyum nyumm,,,, Enak…"

"Nde? Jeongmal?"

"Ye… sangat enak" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh menghabiskannya, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu lapar"

"Ye? Andweyo Yun ah~, tadi aku bilang hanya ingin mencobanya. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu"

"Oh.. jadi kau tidak menyukai makananku" kataku pura-pura lemas dan kecewa.

"Ah ani ani ani… Aku suka, tapi kan tadi kamu baru makan sedikit"

"Bukan masalah, aku sarapan cukup banyak pagi ini"

"Iya… tapi…"

"Ya sudahlah aku tidak akan memaksamu memakan makanan yang tidak kamu suka, biar kusimpan saja untuk makan malamku nanti" ku ambil tutup box bekalku untuk menutupnya

"Hah… Jangan! Sini biar aku yang makan. Lagian aku juga sudah lapar" ditariknya kotak makananku dan dia mulai makan dengan lahap.

'Kalau saja kau tahu, aku sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihatmu Jae ah' kataku pelan pada diriku sendiri

"Bwooh? Abha yhangh khau bhilhang? " Tanya jaejoong dengan mulut penuh makanan, membuatku sedikit geli dengan tingkahnya yang lucu itu

"Hahahah…. Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara Jae"

"Umm.. apa yang kau bilang tadi?" katanya setelah berhasil menelan semua makanan yang ada dimulutya.

"Aku bilang makanlah yang banyak Jae, kau sudah mulai kurusan sekarang"

"Nde~ arraseo…." dia cemberut karena tidak setuju dibilang kurus, tapi dia tetap terlihat manis bagiku.

"Joongie…."

'Tidak…. Jangan orang itu'

"Oh hai Wonnie" hatiku serasa teriris-iris mendengar mereka menggunakan panggilan 'sayang' untuk saling menyapa. Ingin skali kubanting meja itu dan menghancurkannya tapi akal budiku melarang.

"Oh…hai Yunho… aku pikir siapa" sapa Siwon setelah yakin kalau dia sedang melihatku.

'Yah, kau pikir aku siapa? Ayahmu?' emosiku melunjak tiba-tiba tapi tidak kuperlihatkan.

"Apa yang kau makan itu ?"

"Oh ini, ini bekal Yunho, dia sendiri yang memasaknya. Kau mau mencoba"

'TIDAK!' teriak batinku

"Oke, kelihatannya enak" tanpa ragu-ragu jaejoong angsung menyuapi siwon bekal makananku

"Oh ya Jaejoong, aku baru ingat ada yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan makananmu, tinggalkan saja kotaknya dekat tas ku". Sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengatakan apa-apa, aku segera bangun dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mungkin sedang kebingungan.

'kalau semakin lama disitu, aku bisa gila'

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah lagi membawa bekal ke tempat kerjaku. Melihat kotak bekalku saja membuatku ingin menghancurkannya dengan sekali pukulan. Apalagi mengingat saat Jae menyuapi Siwon, kepalaku seperti mau pecah saja.

"Yah Yunho!..." teriak Changmin mengagetkanku dari lamunan penuh amarahku

"…Heeiiss, ada apa denganmu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun"

"Ah, maaf.. Aku sedang memikirkan keadaan adikku yang masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit" adikku memang masih dirawat, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk teralau mengkwatirkannya. Terakhir aku mendapat kabar Jihye akan segera pulang dan bisa melewati masa pemulihan di rumah.

"Sudahlah, kau bekerja saja yang rajin, Aku yakin adikmu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Arraseo?"

"Nde~ gomapta Changmin"

"Lagi pula pengambilan gambarnya tinggal sedikit, jadi setelah ini kau bisa mengambil libur dan pulang mengunjungi adik dan kluargamu"

"Ha? Jadi syutingnya hampir selesai?"

"Nde.."

'Berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi' batinku sesal. Apa sebiknya ku katakana saja padanya tentang perasaanku ini. Mungkin aku masih punya harapan kalau dia juga menyukaiku, tapi kalau seandainya dia menolak, aku pasti akan selalu merindukannya.

Sehari sebelum pengambilan gambar terakhir, kuputuskan untuk mengatakan smua isi hatiku pada Jae, terserah bagaimana hasilnya aku akan pasrah saja. Lagi pula apa coba yang bisa disukai dari seorang messy Yunho? Asalkan dia tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku padanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Jaejoong…" kebetulan belum ada yang arus ku kerjakan jadi aku bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk menanyakan kapan waktu luangnya.

"Ah… Yunho kebetulan.."

"Ye?"

"Begini, aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu, kamu bisa kan?"

"Hmm.. apa yang bisa aku bantu"

"Aku butuh teman latihan, sebentar malam kita bertemu di tempat latihan jam 7"

"Arraseo, aku akan di sana sebelum jam 7"

"Hehehe, gomapta Yunho, sampai ketemu nanti malam"

"Nde~ sampai ketemu Jae ah~". Waktu berpihak padaku, aku akan mengatakan padanya malam ini juga.

Malamnya aku sudah berada di tempat latihan tepat 10 menit sebelum jam 7. Tidak baik kan membiarkan seorang yeoja menunggu. Aku geli sendiri memikirkan Jae yang kuanggap sebagai seorang yeoja, tapi sepertinya banyak yang sependapat denganku.

Sekitar jam 7 lewat , Jae tiba dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya dia baru berlari dengan cepat.

"Hosh hosh… Mian Yunho… Tadi aku masih ada urusan sedikit dengan pak Won. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Hmmm… Tidak begitu lama, aku sudah menunggumu sekitar 7 jam" kataku sambil melirik jam tanganku.

"Aish kau ini…" dia memukul lenganku pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi… Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Emm begini, besok kan hari terakhir pengambilan gambar, jadi aku ingin kau membantuku latihan untuk adegan besok"

"Tapi, kenapa kau tdak meminta bantuan Siwon saja?"

"Ahhh dia itu terlalu teks-book, aku mau latihan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak tau jalan critanya, dan kata teman-teman lain kamu yang paling tidak begitu tertarik dengan drama ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Dan aku mau melihat expresi apa yang sebenarnya akan keluar jika aku beradegan seperti itu"

"Hmm OK!" kataku menunjukkan wajah cool sedangkan hatiku sedang menari gembira.

"Jadi saat aku ber-acting, kau hanya perlu mendalaminya saja, apa yang kau rasakan katakan saja, atau apa yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukan saja tidak perlu kuwatir dengan salah atau benarnya. Arraseo?"

"Ye~ arraseo" kuangguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda aku mengerti dengan maksudnya

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang" katanya antusias, tapi sebenarnya akulah yang paing antusias kali ini.

Setelah mengambil posisi duduk di bangku tepat didepannya, dan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, aku segera menatap penuh ke arah Jae. Aku yakin dia sudah mulai dengan actingnya karena tatapannya padaku kali ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya dengan menatapnya aku bisa merasakan cinta yang ada untukku, tepatnya untuk lawan mainnya besok, dan rasanya sangat nyata tidak seperti dia sedang beracting.

'Seandainya dia benar-benar mencintaiku seperti ini'

Tak berapa lama kurasakan tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya pelan. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungku yang semakin kencang dan wajahku yang memanas karena sentuhannya.

"Jun ah~.." sepertinya itu nama peran Siwon, aku pernah mendengarnya. Jaejoong sudah memulai actingnya, aku malah semakin gugup.

"Aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan smuanya padamu" tangannya yang satunya lagi menyentuh leherku, aku semakin terpaku. Badanku semakin panas, nafasku tidak beraturan,dan kurasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalm perutku. Aku hanya merinding dan menelan ludah karena reaksinya sebaiknya dia malah tersenyum lebar menyadari reaksiku ini.

"Yunho…" katanya sambil menarik kedua tangannya dari wajah dan leherku.

"Nde?"

"Kumohon jangan terlalu gugup seperti itu, kau membuatku berpikir seakan aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karana benar aku sangat gugup, kutundukkan wajahku agar dia tidak melihat betapa malunya aku skarang ini. Tidak heran kalau Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkahku ini, tapi aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekku.

"Hahahahha Yunhooooo… Kau sangat lucu…"

"Aissshh, sudahlah Jae ah~" wajahku semakin memanas melihat dia tertawa seperti itu, dia bahkan sangat manis saat tertawa besar seperti itu.

"Hehheh… maaf Yunho, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, kau sangat lucu" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa seperti tadi.

"Ah sudahlah, sepertinya aku akan melewati adegan yang itu, kita langsung ke adegan intinya saja, yang paling penting" dia menyeka air mata di pipinya yang keluar saat dia tertawa tadi.

"Ye? Bagian terpenting?"

"Ne~ aku harap kau tidak keberatan"

"Emmm, maksudnya?"

"Ah… sebentar juga kamu tahu" sekarang dia malah tersenyu jahil padaku

"Ne ne ne, arraseo"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Jaejoong sudah mengubah expresinya seperti awal tadi. Juga menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya lagi, kai ini aku sudah bisa menanganinya sedikit, ya sedikit, karena aku masih cukup gugup setiap kali disentuhnya.

"Yunho ah…" kali ini mataku yang terbelalak, tadi dia memanggil namaku.

"Eh… Jae.."

"Sstt… lebih baik begini, jadi kamu bisa mendalaminya, arraseo?" aku tidak menjawab tapi hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti kaget mendengar ini, tapi semakin lama aku menahannya, rasa sukaku padamu malah semakin besar" tangannya tetap membelai pipiku yang makin memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu, sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang saat bertatapan denganmu, nafaskupun kacau setiap kali kau ada didekatku. Aku ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa ini, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu lemah untuk tidak memikirkanmu, Yunho ah…."

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ada air mata yang duduk di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa dia bisa beracting sebagus ini, membuatku sempat merasakan cintanya untukku, aku sangat berharap kata-kata tadi itu untukku tapi ini semua cuma acting. Ya, dia sedang beracting saat ini.

"Bolehkan aku menyukaimu?" tangannya yang satu menyentuk pipiku yang sebelah lagi, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Saat bibir kami bersentuhan dia menutup matanya dan ada air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kurasakan seperti ada listrik yang mengalir menyentuh bibirku, bibirnya sangat lembut membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileherku dan menarikku makin dekat padanya, aku juga secara refleks melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya yang ramping. Tanpa mempedulikan ini hanyalah acting, aku memperdalam ciuman kami, dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk melepas ciuman ini membuatku semakin menikmati manis bibirnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Jaejoong yang pertama melepas ciuman kami dan dia menarik tangannya dari leherku, aku juga dengan pelan melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Kutatap matanya, dia masih menangis, segera saja kuseka air mata dari pipinya dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Jae ah… Aku mencintaimu" ku kecup lembut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau jauh dariku" ku kecup lagi bibirnya.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu" kesentuh lehernya dan menciumnya lagi lebih lama. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan jaejoong tetang pengakuanku ini, aku tetap senang bisa mengatakan smua isi hatiku. Dari sela-sela ciuman kami kurasaka air matanya semakin banyak dia bahkan terisak-isak sampai badannya ikut bergetar. Segera kulepas ciumn kami

"Jae ah, kau kenapa?"

"Yunho… mianheyo…." Setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan aku di tempat latihan itu dengan kebingungan.

End of POV

Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Yunho, dan berlari keluar dari gedung tempat latihan mereka tadi. Dia masih saja menangis sejak tadi berciuman dengan Yunho, hatinya sangat sakit tiap mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, dia pun berhenti dan duduk bersandar di salah satu sisi gedung. Bahunya bergerak naik turun karna dia sedang menangis terisak-isak

"Yunhoooo… bukan ini yang aku inginkan" suaranya semakin melemah tertutup tangisannya sendiri

"Yunho… sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho POV

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Apa aku salah karena telah menciumnya?'

Setelah kejadian semalam, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu saja berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Mungkin aku kelewat batas karena menciumnya berkali-kali, tapi jujur aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertarik pada bibir merahnya yang manis itu.

"Arrrgggg… pabo!" kuacak-acak rambutku

"Yah… Yunho, kau kenapa?"

"Nde? Ooh, aku tidak apa-apa Changmin, hanya saja kepalaku sedikit sakit"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah saja dulu"

"Ah, tidak perlu, ini kan hari terakhir pengambilan gambar aku bisa mengambil libur besok dan istirahat seharian"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, tenanglah"

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau bisa ikut dengan kami untuk melihat pengambilan gamabr untuk adegan terakhir hari ini"

"Nde? Anyo…. Aku tidak bisa. Ada yang masih harus kukerjakan" benar, aku tidak akan mau pergi kesana dan melihat Jaejoong beracting mesra dengan Siwon, itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

"Nah ah… kau harus ikut, selama ini hanya kau yang tidak pernah melihatnya walau hanya sebentar, jadi kali ini aku memaksamu untuk ikut"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, apa kau tidak mau menjadi saksi ciuman pertama Jaejoong?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Aigooo Yunho… jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong sama sekali belum pernah berciuman dengan lawan mainnya."

"MWO?"

"Dia bahkan belum pernah pacaran, jadi hari ini murni ciuman pertamanya"

"WHAT!" aku tersentak mendengar semua kata-kata Changmin, sepertinya jantungku mau keluar dari dalam dadaku saking terkejutnya. Apa semua itu benar? Lalu yang terjadi tadi malam? Berarti aku yang mendapa ciuman pertamanya…

"Aishh, kau ini, masa masalah seheboh itupun kau tidak tahu? Ck ck ck, sebenarnya kau datang dari planet mana?"

"Heizzz.. kau ini"

"Yah sudah ayo pergi, sepertinya mereka sudah memulai pengambilan gambarnya"

"Ah ya, ok" dengan perasaan campur aduk terkejut, senang, dan bingung aku mengikuti Cangmin ke tempat pengambian gambar.

End of POV

Ditempat pengambilan gambar, Jaejoong berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon sedangkan Yunho dan teman-temannya menonton dari belakang Jaejoong, yang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yunho ada di situ.

"Joon ah~…" Jaejoong menatap penuh ke arah Siwon dan menggenggam tangannya, berbeda dengan yang dilakukannya padaYunho semalam membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut.

"Iya aku tahu, akupun tidak mau lagi jauh darimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan mempertahankanmu disisiku" Siwon mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan membelai lembut wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado Joon~" kata Jaejoong sambil menyentuh tangan Siwon yang sedang membelai pipinya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi dariku, aku tak sanggup jika harus jauh darimu" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis kepada Siwon saat Siwon menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak ingin jauh darimu.."

Siwon pun melepas pelukannya dan menunduk perlahan-lahan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jejoong.

Suasanya di ruangan itu sangat tegang, hampir semua orang menahan nafas menanti adegan ciuman pertama Jaejoong. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sudah menutup kedua matanya dan semakin menunduk ke arah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut dahi Jaejoong. Kelihatan sekali semua orang terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu honey" kata Siwon lagi kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat

"OK! CUT!"

"..kerja bagus anak-anak" kata sutradaranya, yang ternyata tidak terkejut seperti yang lainnya

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin orang lain yang menciummu kecuali dia kan?" bisik Siwon kepada Jaejoong setelah selesai syuting.

"Ah kau ini, berhentilah menggodaku" kata Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan berani menciummu, kalau dia menatapku seperti itu"

"Nde? Maksudmu? Yunho ada disini"

"Ye.. Itu dia" Siwon menunjuk ke arah Yunho tepat dibelakang jaejoong

"Omo, sejak kapan dia di situ?"

"Sejak kau menggenggam tanganku"

"Jadi dia mendengar semuanya?"

"Yeap… SEMUANYA"

"Aduh, Wonnie bagaimana ini, nan ottokhae?"

"Sudahlah, katakana saja pada yunho sejujurnya tentang perasaanmu padanya, kamu tidak mau kehilangan dia kan?"

"Ne ne ne… arraseo… Aku ke sana dulu ya Wonnie"

"Good luck my Joongie"

Yunho POV

Semua yang dia katakan hari ini dengan saat semalam kami latihan sangat berbeda. Ekspresi dan sikapnya pun berbeda, dan sejujurnya aku sangat senang mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin aku punya harapan kalau dia juga mencintaiku.

"Yunho… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" dia menghampiriku setelah tadi Siwon sempat menunjuk ke arahku

"Ya bisa"

"Tapi jangan disini" katanya lagi

"Baiklah, ayo!" aku jalan mengikutinya ke taman diluar gedung. Kali ini dia yang kelihatan sangat gugup, sedangkan aku sangat bingung dan terkejut. Apa dia mau mengakui kesalahannya soal ciuman kami tadi malam, atau mungkin dia mau marah tapi..

"Yunho.. sebenarnya tadi malam itu adalah ungkapan hatiku yang sebenarnya"

"…."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan padamu dengan cara yang lain tapi aku belum sanggup untuk kau tolak. Jadi ku pakai cara itu. Tapi aku sangat sedih saat kau membalas ciumanku, aku merasa kau menciumku hanya untuk membantuku latihan. Aku tahu semalam pasti kamu hanya terbawa suasana makanya kau mengatakan hal-hal manis yang ingin ku dengar tadi malam. Aku gembira mendengarnya, tapi aku juga sedih begitu mengingat kau hanya membantuku latihan acting.."

"Jae ah…"

"Yunho maafkan aku" air mata yang sudah membendung dari tadi akhirnya mengalir juga.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Jae~" tanyaku pelan sambil menyeka air matanya menggunakan ibu jariku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa kasihan padaku, tapi katakan saja penolakanmu aku rasa aku sudah siap" katanya berusaha tegar, tapi air matanya masih saja mengalir dengan deras. Kali ini kusentuh wajahnya menggunakan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu…"ku kecup mata kanannya

"Aku membutuhkanmu… " ku kecup mata kirinya

"Aku menginginkanmu…." Ku kecup bibirnya

"Jangan lagi menangis, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak cinta laki-laki seindah kamu Kim Jaejoong"

"Yunho.." kali ini dia menatapku dengan agak bingung.

"Jaej ah….. Please be mine" kataku pelan padanya sebelum menariknya kedalam ciuman yang hangat namun tidak begitu lama

"Jadi.. kau tidak menolakku"

"Kenapa harus menolak orang yang memberikan ciuman pertamanya padaku" godaku, dan berhasil wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Ya Yunnie~ stop it.."

"Gomawo jae ah.."

"Ye? Untuk apa Yun~?"

"Untuk mencintaiku" ku kecup lagi bibirnya dan kali ini lebih lama, aku bahkan berharap masa indah ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.

The End


End file.
